The objective is to facilitate research in leprosy by provision of research materials, prepared from purified Mycobacterium Leprae to qualified basic and clinical research scientists. The M. leprae organisms are prepared from tissue taken from infected armadillos. Materials prepared from these tissues include intact [killed] whole M. leprae cells and a variety of sub cellular materials. These include purified antigens, proteins, polysaccharides, lipids, nucleic acids, and other sub cellular materials and fractions.